


I’ll Put a Spell on You

by orphan_account



Category: Loki: Where Mischief Lies, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Loki, and I’m gay for Theo, because this fandom needs the boost, magic kink, no regrets!!, this is my first proper fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Loki returns to Theo’s flat in slight canon divergence from the book. Pure smut ensues.





	I’ll Put a Spell on You

Notably exhausted, Loki decided it was time to return to Theo’s flat.

His tiredness wasn’t unwarranted; it had been a long day, and returning to Asgard wasn’t on his top list of priorities anyway.

“Are you going to teleport us back or something?” Theo queried. “the train must be miles from London by now.”

Loki nodded, rolling his eyes for effect. “Regardless what your books may say, I’m not such a masochist to force a limping man to walk further than even I could sustain.”

“But you are?” Theo’s eyes glinted with mischief in a way that made Loki’s insides shudder slightly. “A masochist?”

“You sound worryingly hopeful.”

Without much theatrics, he turned his back to carefully construct a spell. His fingers waved through the air in delicate patterns, sparks flying to his hands in a way that made it look effortless. Before long, a gateway had been created to Theo’s humble flat.

Loki spread his arms dramatically and stepped to the side.  
“After you.”

Jumping slightly, Theo stumbled through the gate, seemingly startled by Loki addressing him.

Loki stepped in afterwards, sealing the gateway behind him with a flourish.

Aside from the the gateway vanishing, Loki could feel a different energy humming within the flat, making his skin tingle slightly. He whipped around to Theo, who seemed to be looking at him with a familiar, wide eyed expression. He couldn’t put his finger on the emotion- humans were so fickle, after all- but it was familiar nonetheless.

Loki quirked an eyebrow of mild concern. “Are you quite alright?”

Theo seemed to jump again, like he hadn’t noticed Loki was there, and a rather attractive shade of red flushed the apples of his cheeks.

“Of course!” He said, all too quickly. “Just uh- magic. Impressive. Really...”  
Loki’s eyes narrowed, and the flush deepened.  
“Elegant!”

Loki smirked, recognising the hesitation. One thing about being the God of Lies, is that it’s supremely difficult to be lied to.

“See, some midgardians would be intrigued, possibly even feel wonder at magic. Most would be afraid or wary, cautious. But you.. you’re something else entirely aren’t you? You’re...”

Loki took one tentative step towards Theo, and he gasped, amplifying the familiar energy in the room. There was no doubt.

“Aroused.”

Theo’s eyes widened, as if he’d been caught with a forbidden fruit, and stammered wildly.

“I-I- well- that is to say-“

Loki considered Theo, looking him up and down. His attraction to him couldn’t be ignored, and really, he didn’t even want to. It was almost certain that if Amora hadn’t been manipulating him, he would have acted upon his feelings much sooner than this. Not to mention that kiss upon the train...

Presented with a man that truly seemed to appreciate his talents, and his looks, blushing so prettily before him.. how could he refuse?

Perhaps it was time to show Theo how it truly feels to be loved by a God.

He took a confident stride forward, pressing him gently into a wall, and pressing a carefully manicured finger against his mouth. There was no stopping the moan that slid from his lips, his now near-black-with-lust eyes boring into him.

“There’s no shame in that, my darling.” His sultry voice seemed to absorb into Theo, his body shuddering and his lip being bitten enough to draw blood. The sight made his heart drop in the best possible way.

Leaning forward slightly, Loki allowed their lips to connect, pressing gently. He had thought these midgardians weak, and yet the heat emanating from the body of Theo was hard to ignore. The burning desire was palpable, and the kiss became increasingly passionate, tongues battling for dominance.

After what felt like an eternity, Loki broke the searing kiss, pulling away, and chuckled quietly as Theo automatically leaned with him, eyes hazy with lust. Loki pressed a finger to his chest, pushing him back against the wall, which resulted in a small whimper of defeat from Theo.

“I know it must be tempting to just snog for hours, especially with me, but wouldn’t you like to go further?”

To punctuate his sentence, he brought his knee up and firmly pressed it into Theo’s hardness, making him moan deliriously. Loki was delighted to confirm two of his theories at once; one being the anatomy of Midgardians, and the other being the sensitivity of them.

“My my, is everyone on this planet quite this responsive?”

Loki cast his mind back to the many textbooks on Midgard he had been forced to learn from during his History lessons. He remembered them describing them as having primal urges and instincts, something that had then seeming inferior and foolish, was now presented to him in an entirely different light.

Theo shrugged weakly, clearly far too allured to think straight. It was flattering, but the lack of verbal communication was starting to bore him. And what was Loki, if not the cure for boredom?

“Perhaps we should move ourselves.”

Both conscious of Theo’s weak leg to hold him up against the wall without pain, and also of continuing this engagement, Loki gently dragged Theo towards the bed, laying him down. He then took a step back, Theo practically whining at the lack of contact to his now very swollen member. It strained against his trousers tantalisingly, and it took every ounce of Loki’s willpower to not just pounce on him, taking him as quickly as possible.

He internally chastised himself, patience being one of the only virtues he could bear to respect.

“Please!”

His internal monologue was interrupted by the half whine, half word noise that came from Theo. Evidently it was time for the teasing.

“Sorry, what was that?”

Theo scowled, an expression not especially suited to his soft features, and Loki offered a mock pout in return.

“How do I know what you want if you won’t tell me?”

Gathering courage, potentially foolhardy courage in the presence of such a changeable and powerful God, he gave not a request, but a single command.

“Fuck me.”

Theo’s unwavering humour, enthusiasm, bravery and wit, even in presence of a being clearly able to lop his head off with a whispered word, was one of the reasons Loki was so drawn to the man in the first place. He grinned ear to ear, voice as sweet as honey.

“I thought you’d never ask!”

Making quick work of his previously ignored trousers and undergarments, the tent of them rivalling Theo’s, as well as shucking his jacket and shirt, he stood for a moment, watching Theo look him up and down as if he were a three course meal. Or seven.

“Like what you see?”

Instead of a direct answer, Theo just leaned his head back again, his hips bucking instinctively into thin air.

The sight was enough for Loki to be on him in an instant.

Being the only one with enough coherent thought left, Loki made short work of Theo’s clothes too, all too tempted to just tear them at the seams.

Completely exposed, Loki had to slow his pace enough to admire the body before him.

The freckles, that Loki had once foolishly thought to be anything other than the gorgeous feature they were, trailed not only across his face, but across his shoulders, down his arms and legs.

It was adorable, the constellations mapping his entire form. Asgardians obviously had freckles, but never in such a beautiful distribution, never so unique. When Theo was becoming evidently self conscious, shying away from his gaze, Loki tutted and cupped Theo’s face in his hand, turning it back toward him. When his rubbed his thumb over his cheekbone, he was almost afraid the freckles would smudge, like the mud he had originally mistaken them for.

“You surely must know how extraordinarily handsome you are.”

He could see his eyes brimming with tears, a shaky smile tugging at his lips. The somehow deeper flush that travelled over his body in that moment was a true sight to behold.

The sense of bittersweet emotion came off of him in waves; but of course it did. It sickened Loki to his very core that this man had ever faced anything but love for his identity. He had been rejected once that he knew of, but how many others? How difficult was it for someone to navigate a world where the mere mention of attraction could land you in a jail cell?  
A sudden sense of possessive rage gripped him so quickly that he feared the mental curses he sent towards anyone who had hurt Theo may have inadvertently been physical spells.

To have faced all that, to live in a world hostile to your very existence, and still have enough courage to stand up to a God? To the law enforcement of the realm? He knew Asgardian warriors that weren’t half as brave. Even Thor couldn’t claim to be so strong. His opinion of Midgardians had been flipped on its head entirely- he was both horrified and enraged at the culture, yet similarly fascinated by individuals. Fascinated enough to make love to them.

A kiss, both too short and too long in similar measures, was given to Theo before he leaned back once more.

“Im going to move you now. And then I’ll make you see stars.”

His voice was uncharacteristically soft, but then, he’d never felt so besotted before.

He considered charming the broken leg to be devoid of pain for this part, but he thought the sudden lack of something that Theo had clearly been dealing with for a long time would be too much of a shock.

Summoning a pillow- something Theo regarded as if he’d just opened Pandora’s Box- he slid it under his hips, and carefully spread his legs apart. Below his achingly hard cock, which was now dripping with precum, Loki could see Theo’s gorgeous hole.

He had originally opted to make this as vanilla and human as possible, but the look Theo gave him at the slightest show of magic made him reconsider. The lack of hesitance at any point suggested that Theo had either done this before, or was extremely determined. Either way, Loki leaned forward, close to Theo’s ear.

“I see how you look at me when I use magic- would you be opposed to me using some to speed this along?”

Theo’s eyes dilated so quickly that the colour surrounding the pupils was almost gone. A firm nod and a moan, followed by another bucking of his hips, signally to Loki that he was indeed quite keen.

“Hold still.”

The original use for this spell was coating the royal kitchen floor in oil, to watch all the kitchen staff fall over themselves in the palace, but this specific modification to the spell was well known. Unsurprising, given how popular the act of copulating is.

He pressed two fingers to Theo’s entrance, rubbing in tiny circles for a second or two, before whispering the spell, drawing on his magic reserves for possibly the most crucial one he’d perform while he was on this magic drained planet.

The result was almost instantaneous- a tight hole becoming stretched and well lubricated in less than a second. The sensation clearly affected Theo in the best way, his toes curling and back arching prettily as his mouth widened.  
Loki, fearful he would orgasm just from the sensation, firmly squeezed the base of Theo’s quivering member.

“God!” Theo shouted, which Loki found both amusing and insanely hot. Amusing because his limited knowledge of the single western Midgardian God would make him think perhaps he shouldn’t be addressed during a moment such as this, and insanely hot because seeing Theo on the wire was the sexiest thing in existence, permanently imprinted onto his mind.

Finally sure Theo wouldn’t instantly come if he let go, Loki released his grip whilst Theo still looked absolutely totalled. Away with the fairies, as Midgardians would say.

“I’ve never- I mean, I didn’t know that was-“

Loki cut off Theo’s babbling with a smirk and a hum of content.

“If you thought that was good, just wait for the grand finale.”

Moaning again, Theo spread his legs further to present himself to Loki, the hole now winking prettily around nothing with how loose it must be. Loki brought himself higher, moving into position and stroking his own dick once, the first contact it had received throughout these proceedings.

Gripping Theo’s legs, and being especially gentle with the weaker one, he shifted forwards, lining his cock up with his ass.

“Ready?”

Theo could do nothing but nod vigorously, a smile of complete and utter pleasure adorning his face.

Satisfied, Loki slid home, pushing himself in to the very base in one swift motion.

All at once, the room was filled with desperate moans. One from Loki, who upon feeling the exquisite squeeze of Theo around his cock, could no longer think of anything else- and one from Theo himself, having a God seated inside him not only in one movement, but also grazing his prostate in the most perfect way.

“Okay?”

Loki managed the simple question of concern, despite guessing the answer. Theo, immediately, garnered a completely incredulous expression.

“Okay? Okay? A literal God has just filled my ass in the most exquisite, brilliant, absolutely magical way and you’re ask- aH!”

The sudden burst of mock outrage from Theo, whilst amusing, Loki was quick to put a stop to by pulling back slightly and then firmly slamming back against his prostate. Loki grinned with satisfaction as his tirade turned into a series of moans.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Loki began at a fairly gentle yet firm pace, pulling nearly all the way out and then pushing right the way back in to the exquisite heat. It was clear neither of them would last long, but Loki still had one last trick up his sleeve.

“Faster!” Theo cried desperately, clearly further on the edge than Loki had anticipated.

Within the space of thirty seconds, that felt like an hour to him, Loki turned his gentle pace into a deep, desperate and relentlessly quick thrusting, which drew gasps, moans, whimpers and most other noises of gratification from both of them in increasing intensity. At one point, Loki tugged gently on Theo’s curls, which elicited one of the loudest moans yet. He made a note to remember that for another date.

“Close-!” Theo whimpered, and Loki was too. Just before it hit them both, Loki murmured a final spell under his breath, and then reached his hand down to stroke Theo’s dick so they came in sync.

And that they did. Each of them crying out each other’s names, and Theo digging his nails so hard into Loki’s back it would inevitably leave marks.

Familiar with a sharp, quick, electric high with a slow, satisfying afterglow, Theo was surprised at how his orgasm had more than doubled in length, the pleasure just moments from becoming painful before it began to subside. His toes ached from being curled for so long, and he gasped and panted, a completely satisfied expression on his face.

Loki had used the simple enhancement spell on himself many a time, which had become so routine that he felt no reason to not share it with his lover too. Lover? He liked that... it sounded refined yet sweet.

“Holy shit.”

The expletive punctuated the air just as a blissed out Loki pulled his softening cock out, near-collapsing onto the bed. His whole body felt like it was glowing- not only with release, but also the joy of sharing it with someone he truly cared for.

“That good?”

He regarded Theo with a smile, and he, in turn, rolled his eyes with good natured exasperation.

“More than good. But you already know that, don’t you?”

He smiled again, in the adorable way that made Loki’s insides feel like feast jelly.

“It’s a good job magical aliens don’t visit this planet too often, or a deadly cult of sex worshippers may have arisen.”

“Who says it hasn’t?” Loki said, quirking an eyebrow. Theo giggles into his pillow.

“Well I guess I can thank a God for taking my virginity. Possibly my greatest achievement in life.”

Now it was Loki’s turn to be confused.

“Virginity?”

Turning his head to the side, Theo’s eyes were wide. “Seriously? It’s.. like a first time thing for humans. When you have sex for the first time, you lose it.”

Loki snorted dismissively. “How needlessly puritanical. Putting special importance on something such as that can lead to pointless attitudes towards copulation that any reasonable civilisation would try to avoid. Couple that with the difficulty of deciding where you draw the line of what is and isn’t-“

He became distinctly aware that Theo was leaning one hand on his head beside him, eyebrows raised and staring at his face with a smug grin. Loki narrowed his eyes.

“What?”

Theo laughed, eyes bright.

“Nothing! You’re just... so hot when you’re fired up like that.”

He leaned closer, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. The intimacy was so easy- was it the afterglow or? Loki’s stomach fluttered.

“Not that you aren’t hot already. Are all aliens this attractive?”

Loki’s form betrayed him, flushing his face down to his neck. He looked away pointedly, the confidence from earlier melting. Complimenting others he can enjoy- but from someone else? Hard to manage or process.

“A good reason why I shouldn’t take you to any planet other than this one. You’d take one look at the Asgardian population and I’d look like a cockroach in comparison.”

Theo frowned, shuffling closer and wrapping his arms around Loki in a somewhat casual embrace.

“I’ve read the books, remember? You’re seriously misguided if you think I’d fall for some blond haired, muscly brute.”

He played with Loki’s hair, something which both Amora and his mother used to do. The sensation was seemingly hard wired to comfort him.

“Besides, I’ve always preferred the night to the day. And that’s what you are, aren’t you? Dark haired, lithe, mysterious and magical. You balance out the others.”

Theo smiled wistfully.

“I didn’t fully act strange around you because the books scared me away from you. I acted strange because reading the mythology, I related to your written story a concerning amount. You could even say I’d developed a crush.”

Loki was staring intently with both shock and realisation throughout this exchange. It was funny, that a Midgardian was giving him solace in things that had hurt him for his entire life. Things that Amora had mistaken as an inherently villainous disposition. Theo smirked, eyes downcast shyly.

“Of course, my endless fascination with magic would obviously draw me towards the-“

Theo noted the peak in interest from Loki, and he paused.

“You want to know why?”

An inclination of Loki’s head indicated so.

“Here on Midgard, we’re brought up with cautionary tales of witches and wizards, and deadly spells and evil.” He gestured wildly. “I think they were meant to scare us, but I was always fascinated. I wanted to know how these fictional caricatures could do those things. I wanted to do them myself. Some of them sounded especially tempting- there were few people who I wouldn’t have turned into a frog when I was younger, if given the opportunity.”

He sighed deeply.

“But I grew older, found out magic isn’t possible- well. Now I know, but at least for humans. The next closest thing I could think of was becoming an engineer. Creating something useful out of things that are not. A bit different to magic, but making things always brought me joy.”

Theo laughed now, looking up at the ceiling.

“And now you turn up! And magic does exist! And my whole life has been a lie!”

Loki propped himself up on a pillow.

“I can teach you.”

Theo paused, as if frozen.

“You- what?”

Loki nodded slightly.

“Obviously, you midgardians aren’t born with natural affinity for magic, and the planet itself offers none that I can sense, but there’s no reason basic spells would evade your understanding. As long as I gave you a small magic reserve... well. At least you don’t have to have a lifetime supply of matches anymore!”

Theo looked fully dumbstruck. The expression you’d see if a normal person won a large sum of money. His eyes were also brimming, which made Loki concerned again.

“You.. really mean that? I mean, for me?”

Warmly smiling, Loki leaned closer to him.

“Of course, you saved my life, remember? Plus... I enjoy seeing you happy.”

Theo looked deeply emotional moved, but Loki furrowed of his brow.

“Just not right away, please. I’m absolutely knackered.” He yawned for effect. Theo chuckled and nodded snuggling closer to Loki. His bed was a bit upturned, but a quick snap of his fingers had everything back in order. He may have even upgraded the thread count.

He was going to say goodnight to Theo, but there was alright a gentle snoring sound coming from the man, his lips drawn in a gentle smile as if he were having a particularly nice dream.

Loki didn’t want to admit he was fairly romantic at heart, much preferring to deflect most accusations of sentiment with a knife. But Theo was different. And Loki was too, because of him.

The rhythmic snores of Theo began to gently lull him to sleep as well, and he welcomed it with open arms. It was the dawn of a new part of Loki’s life- no longer overshadowed by the crushing weight of a prophecy.

He’d be okay.

Theo would be okay.

They’d be okay.


End file.
